


Losing From Birth

by English is my death (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace doesn't understand but he tries to understand, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Brothers, Drama, Hurt Sabo, Hurt/Comfort, Impossible Relationship, Legends, M/M, Nakama don't trust the captain's twin, Nakamaship, Non-Linear Narrative, Non-reciprocal feelings, Non-reciprocal predestined, Past Relationships, Pseudo-Incest, Reincarnation, Sabo has a lot of problems, Sabo is a good brother, Sabo loves Luffy very much, SaboLu deserves better, Self-Jealousy, Self-Loathing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tragedy, Twincest, Twins, Unhealthy Relationships, Unwanted Feelings, sabolu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/English%20is%20my%20death
Summary: Dying in misery, too early, too far apart, the lovers are given the opportunity to be reborn together as twins, not remembering their previous lives and living happiness for two as a family, sharing flesh and blood.Sabo has a special relationship with his own memory.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Losing From Birth

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please understand and forgive me.

_(1)_

Sabo loved Luffy more than the stars of the night sky; deeper than the ocean depths of the New World hide secrets; longer than the Red Line embraces the seas.

From the beginning of the shores of Dawn, to the end of the cliffs of Raftel.

Sabo promised, swore, committed body, heart, soul between the sea salt in the wind and words that couldn't fit everything he felt into simple letters — Luffy understood him without words; _always understood, never really needing such little things, reading people's eyes long before he could read books._ And it fell to Sabo to be loved in return.

This was what an absolute victory looked like.

_...his fingers tightened on the steel of the familiar tube, the bleeding staining his white cloak and blue vest and shirt, his broken ankle making it damn hard to move, Ace's fire pulsing through his veins, making his heart beat and his eyes keep open…_

_"To death in the sun," laughs Luffy, tangling his hair, wearing a straw hat over it; his eyes reflect the whole ocean, the crown of the king and the unquenchable enthusiasm of his native childhood._

_The eyelids close, the forehead presses against the brother, skin to skin, salt to salt, happiness to happiness._

_"To life in the ocean", Sabo ends, feeling the shiver of someone else's laughter and the echo of the cheers of his friends and Nakama._

_...the last thing he thought about was oath, lying, and apologizing._

That was the taste of losing — cheating.

_(2)_

Monkey D. Dream was an unusually sad child from his very first day. He cried, cried and cried for days on end, seemingly without stopping to sleep. The kid didn't know what it was, what it felt like, or why, but it hurt. Very, very painful and lonely. The new father did not know at all what to do with one child, but with two, one of whom the incessant wailing of the siren is beyond his theoretical capabilities. _Not after the death of his wife, not after the names given to the children, not after the posthumous smile of all the "D"._

Monkey D. Dragon was not created for fatherhood, so the best thing he could do was to hide the children from himself, from his activities, and through the years of legacy that had overtaken them, was to give the children away. Dragon, so that whoever does not speak, thinks his father a madman, no doubt, but a loving madman. Strange, stubborn, eccentric, with balls behind the rollers, with a roof without a house, but a father who somehow raised him without killing him in the first decade of his life. Dragon wanted to believe that Garp could handle it. Nothing else was given.

_Dragon looks at his sons, at the younger one, whose name is on the tip of his tongue but never spoken; a name that carries dream and vision; a dream and a nightmare; reality and fiction; Dragon didn't know why he was afraid of it, but he trusted his feelings, although this time he decided to ignore it; ~~Dragon couldn't afford another thought that it would be more merciful to destroy one of them here and now.~~_

_(3)_

If the Dragon was grimmer and more serious than was possible for such a situation, without taking his eyes off the baby, who was hoarse from the screams, Garp said nothing about it, taking his little grandchildren into his big hands.


End file.
